parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 1.
Here is part one of James Graham's The Aristoheroes. Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) Transcript *(the scene opens to James Graham's The Aristoheroes style as the Fun and Fancy Free plays, because the movie features) *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) *Chorus: Fun, fun, fun and fancy-free, Full of fun and fancy-free, That's the way I wanna be, I don't let my troubles trouble me, Fancy free, Full of, full of fun, Got no time to worry none, Too busy singin' in the sun, sweet sun. If you should have a chronic ache, Pills won't make you strong, The only tonic you should take, Is a teaspoonful of song. So if you'd really like to be, Happy-go-lucky, just like me, Drown your frowns, my friend, and you will see, You'll see, That you'll be full of fun and-fancy free. Come along, lend an ear; see it for yourself, Meet a guy who's got a song, Troubles are on the shelf, He's so happy all the livelong day, Livin' life the simple way, Knowin' it's the only way to be, Just full of fun, full of fun and fancy-free. (a truck goes by with Sylvester Sneekly, a friendly butler, who drives the truck, which is carrying Flaky on the end, Granny riding next to him, and inside the back of the truck, Mewsette, a mother cat, and her children, Robespierre, Tanya Mousekewitz, and Piglet) *Granny: Thanks for the ride, Sylvester. *Sylvester Sneenkly: You're welcome. *Mewsette: Sure is nice of a ride to come with Sylvester, right, kids? *Piglet: Yeah, wait until we get to a mansion. *Roquefort: Thanks for letting us ride with you, Flaky. *Flaky: You're quite welcome, kids. *Granny: Come along, Mewsette, kids, come along Oh, and Sylvester, I'm expecting my attorney, Grandpa Lou. You remember him, of course. leaves and Maximus says for himself *Sylvester Sneekly: Of course, Granny. How could anyone forget him? This should be interested when he arrives. *Grandpa Lou: (piloting a motorcar, arrives) Hello, Mr. Sneekly. *Sylvester Sneekly: Oh, good day, Grandpa Lou. Granny was expecting you. She can't wait to see you. Shall we take the elevator? *Grandpa Lou: Sure! Let's go. (they take the elevator upward. The music 'Darth Vader's theme' plays as Grandpa Lou and Sylvester sigh) I'll go see Granny while you go have a rest. *Granny: Welcome, Grandpa Lou. Let's sit and have a chat for the moment. *Grandpa Lou: Okay. Now, then, who are the beneficiaries? *Granny: Well, as you know, I have no living relatives. And naturally, I want my beloved cats to be always well cared for. Certainly, no one can do this, except for my faithful serveant, Sylvester Sneekly. *Grandpa Lou: Really?! My lady, you mean to say you're leaving your vast fourtune to Sylvester? Everything you possess? Your stocks and bonds? This mansion? Your lovely statues? Treasures? Jewels? *Granny: Oh, no, no, of course not. To my pets. *Grandpa Lou: To your pets? *Sylvester Sneekly: Pets?! *Granny: Yes, of course. I just wish for the pets to inherit first. Then if you they, the entire estate will revert to Sylvester. *Sylvester Sneekly: (growls angrily, grabs, and throws a blue toy train engine and its blue coal tender at the wall, only to break it apart, much to his brothers' great surprise) Pets inherit first?! Ha! They've got to be kidding. And why do I come after the pets? Because it's just not fair! (stands up, but bumps his head on the intercom, and groans) Ouch! I mean, each pet will live about forever, I can't wait... and character has every live! That's four times twelve, times nine... No, it's less than that. Anyway, that's more than I'll ever live. I'll be gone! No, oh, no. They'll be gone. I'll think of a way. After all, there are millions of reasons why I should. All of them dollars. Millions. Those pets have got to go! Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts